metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Station
Command Station is one of the main rooms in Pirate Command, on the Pirate Homeworld. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description This room is notably the location from which the defense system is generated and controlled, across the rest of the facilities on the Homeworld. It is a fairly tall room, with a central column that stretches from the floor to the ceiling. This column is the main part of the Shield Generator. The only apparent method of ascent here is via many platforms positioned on the wall and the central column that lead up the room. These platforms allow personnel to interact with the various levels of the Generator. There are three sections positioned at the bottom, and middle parts of the column. These sections are hollow and each contain three energy cores. These cores provide power to a trio of revolving shields around a Bomb Slot at the room's top. A layer of Phazite protects each of these sections. The Phazite itself is protected by an additional layer of metal, although these can be retracted by use of a terminal at the top of the room (opposite the Bomb Slot). The Phazite panels serve a double purpose; they prevent access to the energy cores and seal them inside, and also allow Pirates to access them remotely using high-frequency beams for calibration and repairs. The ground floor of the Station is primarily composed of machinery and wires dedicated to the maintenance and operation of the Shield Generator. Various terminals and displays show the status and functionality of the Generator, and allow personnel to interact with the unit. A shield at the back of the room seals an entrance to a series of tunnels beneath the room's transparent floor panels. Two blue-tinted, transparent shafts run along the walls of this room, supposedly for maintenance. They contain small elevators in their vertical sections. A Hyper Grapple blocker appears to have been cultivated by the Space Pirates near the back of the room to block an alcove containing a door. Role panel covering an energy core container in the room.]] Samus first travels here through the ventilation tunnels. She moves through the transparent shafts, and is seemingly ignored by the Pirate Troopers who inhabit the room. Any attempt to enter this room via Defense Access later is prohibited; a Phazite door senses her approach and slams shut over the connecting door to the Station. Instead, Samus can use follow a connecting corridor to the north and find an elevator. This will take her up to an enclosed balcony area which overlooks Command Station. Samus observes a Pirate Trooper and a "Jolly Roger" Drone performing maintenance on one of the Phazite panels on the central pillar. A lore entry can be found here but nothing else. The room can not be accessed from this location. Samus is later given the objective of disengaging the Homeworld's defensive shield, so that the Federation Fleet may attack the planet. Samus is now in possession of the Nova Beam, so is able to remove the Phazite door blocking the door and enter. Samus uses the platforms to reach the room's top, and using her X-Ray Visor on a Pirate X-Ray Pad activates the first step in the Shield's removal. With the three Phazite panels on the central collumn revealed, Samus destroys the contained energy cores in each, although she is thwarted by a large Commando Pirate squad that was alerted to her actions. Samus eventually destroys all the cores. This allows her access to the "off switch" in the form of the Bomb Slot at the top of the room. Samus can use her Morph Ball to enter this device and finally pull the plug on the Defense Shield, allowing the Federation to commence their assault. This room is also returned to when Samus is on her mission to deliver the Command Codes to the Leviathan Battleship. The organic mass in this room blocks entry to the Transit Station that leads to the Leviathan warp portal. Samus must use her Hyper Grapple to overload and remove the mass. Connecting rooms *Flux Control (via Morph Ball tunnel) *Defense Access (via Green Door and Blue Door, although the connecting room is only a balcony area for the Command Station) *Command Vault (via Morph Ball tunnels) *Transit Station 2-A (via Blue Door) Inhabitants First time only *3 Pirate Troopers *"Jolly Roger" Drone Next visit *Assault Shield Trooper *∞ Commando Pirates * 3 Remorse-Class Turrets Items ;Missile Expansion :Behind an energy shield at the back of the room. The Missile Expansion itself can be acquired the first time Samus enters the room in the tunnels, however the shield covering it can only be disengaged by draining the energy from the nearby terminal with the Grapple Voltage, preventing early access to the room. Scans ;Generator :"This generator contains 3 energy cores that supply power to the planet's defense shield." ;Grapple Voltage Terminal :"Terminal is supplying power to a nearby energy shield. Drain the device to deactivate the shield." ;Grapple Voltage Terminal (drained) :"Terminal is drained of power. Nearby energy shield is offline. Maintenance duct now accessible." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad :"Terminal is connected to the energy core shields. Enter correct code to disengage the shields." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad (used) :"Terminal has disengaged energy core shields and can no longer be used." ;Hyper Grapple blocker :"Organic mass appears resistant to normal attacks but probably could be overloaded with Phazon energy." ;Energy lock :"Energy lock is active. Blocking access to control unit. Powered by an energy core." ;Defense system generator :"Defense system generator offline. Energy cores have been destroyed. Defense system is down. ;Defense system generator :"Defense system generator online. Energy core security shields active. Override located on upper floor." ;Defense system generator :"Defense system generator online. Energy core security shields open. Cores are vulnerable to attack." ;Defense system generator :"Defense system generator online. Energy locks have overloaded. Upper control unit now accessible." ;Defense shield (visible from window) (online) :"Defense shield is online and preventing the Federation from beginning their assault." ;Defense shield (visible from window) (offline) :"Defense shield is offline. Pirate complex is now vulnerable to the Federation's attack." ;Phazite paneling :"Phazite paneling covers the energy cores. High-frequency Beams could cut through it." Trivia *Both this room and the Ancient Courtyard feature higher chambers overlooking the rest of the room. **Interestingly enough, both these rooms offer hints as to how to progress further in the game. In this case, it is the Nova Beam. ru:Командная Станция Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Command Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3